CANOE
CANOE is the tenth track of the third disc of Rewrite Original Soundtrack. One of the two vocal arrangements of Jun Maeda's Journey (旅,Tabi), the track is also arranged by Anant-Garde Eyes. Both Jun Maeda and Romeo Tanaka provided the lyrics, and is performed by Aoi Tada. It is used as the ending theme for Terra route in the visual novel. Lyrics Romaji = Shima no soto ni wa nani ga aru no ka? Shounen to shoujotachi wa Mori ni ki wo tsukatte umi no mukou ni hirogaru Suiheisen wo miwataseru hodo takai yagura wo tate hajimeta Hatenaki yumi wo mezashi karera wa yari togeta Guratsuku ashioto dokyou wa daijoubu ka Sono itadaki ni ima tatsu Ano umi wo tooku tooku miwatasu Sono mukou ni atarashii sekai ga mieta gensou no you ni Sono bashou ni wa dou sureba ikeru no ka Shounen wa kimeta fune wo tsukurou to sore de watarou Sore ni wa motto takusan no ki ga hitsuyou de kiritaoshi tsdzuke Toutou shima no ki wo subete kirikabu ni kaete shimatta Demo mada tarinai mono ga aru Kaze wo ukeru ho no hashira Tada hitotsu nokosareta hoju to yobareru inochi Sore ni mo te wo kake karera wa tabi e Furikaeru to shima wa nanika ni kuiarasareta ato no you na sugata de chisaku natte iku Sore wa hoka demo nai bokura de umarete shimatta bokura de ikite ikou to suru bokura de Kono umi wo tooku tooku koete ike Ooki na ho de kaze wo ippai uketome shinsekai wo mezase Moshi mata owari ga otozureta to shitemo kimi ni todoketai Kono nagai nagai tabi no sono imi wo kibou wo tsunagu tame |-| English= What lies outside our island? The girls and boy wondered Using trees from the forest, they erected a tower, Tall enough to overlook the horizon expanding beyond the sea They made it this far because they aimed for a limitless dream Their feet tremble; are they brave enough? They now stand at the peak They looked out at the distant, distant sea And saw a new world beyond there, like an illusion What did they need to do to get to that place? The boy decided to build a boat and go across But then they’ll need to continue cutting down many more trees In the end all of the trees on the island became stumps But that was still not enough They needed a mast for the sail that catches the wind The only one left is the one life they called the mother tree Even so they laid hand on it and went on their journey When they looked back, the island, looking as if it had been laid to waste, was growing smaller That was done by none other than us, by us, who were born there, by us, who were just living our lives Cross over this distant, distant sea Catch the wind in your sail and aim for a new world And even if the end arrives again, I want to you to know The meaning of this long, long journey is to connect it to hope |-| Japanese = 島の外には何があるのか?　少年と少女たちは 森の木を使って海の向こうに広がる 水平線を見渡せるほど高い櫓を建て始めた 果てなき夢を目指し彼らはやり遂げた ぐらつく足下　度胸は大丈夫か その頂に今立つ 　 あの海を遠く遠く見渡す その向こうに新しい世界が見えた　幻想のように その場所にはどうすれば行けるのか 少年は決めた船を造ろうと　それで渡ろう それにはもっとたくさんの木が必要で切り倒し続け とうとう島の木をすべて切り株に変えてしまった でもまだ足りないものがある 風を受ける帆の柱 ただひとつ残された母樹と呼ばれる命 それにも手をかけ彼らは旅へ 振り返ると島は何かに食い荒らされた後のような姿で小さくなっていく それは他でもない僕らで　生まれてしまった僕らで　生きていこうとする僕らで この海を遠く遠く越えていけ 大きな帆で風をいっぱい受け止め新世界を目指せ もしまた終わりが訪れたとしてもきみに届けたい この長い長い旅のその意味を希望を繋ぐため Trivia Videos Category:Rewrite Original Soundtrack Songs Category:Songs Category:Music